


Zane's Sacrifice

by iMayBeObsessed



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Battle, Character Death, Death, Gen, Heartbreaking, I'm Sorry, Love, Ninja, Original Character Death(s), Post-Battle, Team Feels, Team as Family, oopimsorryguys, you can hate me if you want its kinda understandable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMayBeObsessed/pseuds/iMayBeObsessed
Summary: "Ninja never quit, and Ninja will never be forgotten."Built to protect those who could not protect themselves, died to fight those who only protected themselves; Zane Julien sacrificed himself for the ones and city he loved most. Though in doing so, he stripped them of the one they relied on most.Maybe Ninja do quit, all they needed was to hit a breaking point.And if there was a breaking point, they certainly shattered this time.•••••"Well, whatever happens, we're in this together," Kai smiled, raising a cocky eyebrow as he surveyed his family."Together!" Jay repeated with a raised arm excitedly."Together!" The rest of the ninja cheered in unison.Together; a promise.Together; a broken promise.•••••A SEASON THREE; REBOOTED AU
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for angst my dudes :)) 
> 
> Also, trigger warnings of death, violence and suicidal thoughts. Please keep that and yourself in mind while reading.

The shrinking pill was ready, this was it, their chance. 

Their  _ last  _ chance. 

Lloyd pushed the intrusive thought from his mind, focussing on the fact that they had a chance at all. This was all they had, he had to remain positive.  _ Who knows? It might just work... Right?  _ Shaking his head, Lloyd attempted to strip himself of any other negative emotion that made itself evident at the extremely unhelpful time. Either way, there was no other option. He tried my best to form a wobbly smile in futile comfort, forgetting his mask would cover it regardless. 

“We’ll never get close enough!” Kai exclaimed in an equally wobbly, though passionate, voice; snapping him from the mini-internal war of emotions and forced positivity that was currently taking place. Lloyd glanced around to notice the other’s nodding in fearful agreement, it was clear the fire ninja was speaking their minds. Each of the ninja gazed up in unspoken fear at the spider-like webs the Overlord was situated on as though they were his throne, woven in ironically beautiful gold. The smile from beneath his helmet was that of a smug king, fitting for his placement. 

“We won’t need to,” Garmadon replied in his ever-calm voice. Though the green ninja’s trained ears picked up on the small waver in the end of his tone. He too pressed a more confident facade in an attempt to calm their spiralling, anxious minds and sickly swirling stomachs. After a moment’s hesitation, the man leapt forward towards the edge of the building and everyone watched the Overlord from uncertainly. With a small smile, one that held nostalgia of the adrenaline that pumped through his veins as they did the others, the sensei turned to his brother. “Ready to thread the needle, brother?” Lloyd tilted his head in brief confusion at the term, unaware of such a fighting technique.  _ Why had he not taught him ‘threading the needle’?  _

Sensei Wu let his lips curl upwards in his own smile, though the source of such happiness was less clear than his father, who was obviously enjoying fighting on the same side as his family this time. “Let’s show them what old-timers can do!” The younger of the two brothers exclaimed, readying the bamboo staff in his hands in what one could only assume was a move of comfort, before letting eyes shift from Garmadon to the Overlord who loomed before them. Even from here, his eyes shone with a determination so bright it was reminiscent of the passion of a fire- or maybe Kai himself. 

Sensei Garmadon was the first to make another movement. Pouncing, his body was brought to the very edge of the building before clearing the concrete altogether. He let himself fall, momentarily suspended in mid-air for a paused second until time resumed its normal, less dramatic pace and allowed him to fall, hitting a golden rope that connected our building to the Overlord. Anticipation drove a breath up Lloyd’s throat, though it seemed to remain stuck when his uncle mimicked his jump, also leaping above where the Garmadon had just fallen. Gravity grasped Sensei Wu and drove him down, however, the two men collided on the elder’s rebound, allowing Wu to be pushed into the air far higher than any jump may have enabled him. 

Lloyd’s father then threw the shrinking pill, releasing it from his still anxiously tight grasp in order for it to find Wu’s eye level. Once again, time granted them slowed seconds as the Sensei pulled back his staff, eyes focussed. In one smooth motion, the bamboo sliced the air and struck the shrinking pill, knocking it forth with a spin. The boy’s eyes widened at what should have been expected accuracy of the movement, they followed the descent of Sensei Wu onto a thick golden tendril beside his brother in his landing. Lloyd looked to the pill that twirled in a contradictorily effortless way, towards the Overlord and his smug grin that grew in fear with every passing second in which he could comprehend the events that were taking place. 

Though the green ninja did not have it in him to smile, his stomach still clenching with nervousness, he felt my heart and chest swell alongside his steadily-rising hope.  _ Maybe their last chance really was going to work!  _

Then, Pythor swooped from seemingly nowhere. His stretching neck reached further still, allowing his mouth to align with the pill, their last chance, and quite literally swallow it whole. Lloyd’s swelling chest collapsed in an instant, deflating to a point of constriction as he watched the Anacondrai shrink. 

_ So they knew the pill works, fantastic.  _

He let out a scream of pure rage, shouting things they were unable to make out in his significantly smaller state before Zane’s falcon began to go after him. The teenagers may have laughed at the sight, were it not for the fact that the pill, the only hope they were grasping to with slipping fingers, was gone. 

The Overlord’s smile grew into taunting laughter and Lloyd’s fists shook as they curled in response to such a sound. Triumph rose his posture and the tendrils of gold moved with each hollowing laugh. 

He had won. 

_ What were they to do now?  _


	2. Chapter 2

Our last resort, our final hope, our only chance against the Overlord. All that we had left; useless. Not only had we failed to defeat him, even weaken him, but if anything he was more powerful than ever. His confidence having inflated into what could be called overconfidence, if only it were not justified. His tormenting laughter was understandable, the probability of us defeating him was slipping further from our grasp.  _ Too far _ . 

“That was  _ it _ ?! That was  _ all  _ you’ve got?!” He screamed mockingly. I stumbled backwards, each of his words shaking me with force as though they were punches to my abdomen. My mind felt foggy, slow even. It took me seconds before processing the fact that a number of golden tendrils were reaching out swiftly, furthering my movement backwards naturally. My friends were not as lucky as a tentacle found its way around each of their bodies, constricting them all in a bind that even from here I could recognise was too difficult to escape. With every second that ticked by, I could see the gold tighten around the ninja, forcing the cruel strikes of pain throughout them.

“The armour! Why isn’t it working?!” My gaze jumped to Cole as he struggled, shouting between grunts that broke his sentence into shaky words. The Overlord’s grip grew tighter and panic began to set in on each of my friend’s faces, as well as my own, despite my lack of captor. Their attempts at escape were useless and it became evident very quickly that unless I did something, they would not be freed, the constriction would continue until- 

Until there was nothing more than a mangled body to constrict. 

I needed to do something. 

“Because, your time is over!” The Overlord yelled triumphantly, endorphins from what he had already deemed as a victory pulling his face into a sneer that revealed his pointed teeth, equally as ugly as his giant, red eyes glowed with menace and greed. From under me, another tendril reached out and curled teasingly, as though in preparation for my own body to enter its hold. It seemed to leap forward, lunging in an attempt to wrap itself around me as it had the others. However, I was too quick. Using it to propel myself backwards, I dove as I distanced myself from the Overlord and his stinging gaze some more. 

Glancing from side to side, my brain worked as fast as it could to find a solution while I stalled my already thinning time. Each method of destruction ran throughout my system, every one searching for a viable option that would lead us to safety, lead  _ Ninjago  _ to safety. I calculated the probability of success for every one, the equation involving any aspect that I believed would assist in our victory. Hysterical frustration began to boil in my stomach as each time, a light of red flashed, filling my vision momentarily;  _ too low to predict.  _ I groaned, sighing in fear as anxiety seemed to fill each of my muscles, shaking everything from my now-wobbly legs to my unstable breathing. Thinking faster still, my eyes surveyed the area once more in darting glances. The piercing awareness of the shouts of pain from the Ninja and sensei did not escape my senses, only adding to my growing fear.

A thought struck me as my eyes found the Overlord’s golden armour, it glowing in the afternoon sunlight; reflecting in an ironically beautiful way.  _ Maybe…  _

Adding the armour into my calculation, I scanned through numerous outcomes, all of which triggered the red flashing that forced my hopes to drop further. Even so, I continued to think until I landed on the last one, the least desirable one. Holding my breath, I calculated my options and sighed shakily when the odds came back, not lathered in red, but an actual percentage. The odds were low and the risk less of a risk, more of a guaranteed loss. However, it was the only chance we had and I knew what I had to do. 

I slipped off the mask that covered the bottom half of my face, revealing my lips, nose and chin to the cool air, not that it bothered me. “Support me, friends. For one. Last. Time,” I exhaled, my voice exiting my mouth far more confident than I felt. Determination steadied it and I allowed the exhilarating feeling to fill the rest of me, stabilising my shaking body and mind. Taking a deep breath, I allowed myself to savour the feeling that had fought me through many previous battles. Then, I jumped, running off the edge of the building and leaping towards the ninja. Each one turned upside down as they saw me coming, understanding the support that was required, though I doubted they understood the ending of my story like I did. Their upturned feet allowed me to push forward, towards the Overlord. Every jump had me suspended in the air for a singular, terrifying second until I landed and pushed off once more. Gaining momentum, I used it to lean forward and tilt my body into a forward rotation, leading me within reach of the bright armour. Without a moment's hesitation (that would mean I lose my chance), I clasped onto the gold with both hands. As if triggered by a switch, pain filled me. It shook me uncontrollably, my vision blurred and ears rang. Almost like an electric current with its sharp sting it struck every nerve, causing each of my senses to fail me.

“Let. My. Friends. Go!” I managed to cry, though every word was a struggle, cut off by my continued battle with the agony that only worsened by the second. I clenched my hands around the armour in a firm grasp, not allowing myself the escape from such pain. I needed to do this. I squeezed my eyes shut momentarily and when I opened them again, a familiar blue surrounded me. The light-like glow seemed to encase me, thickening and brightening with each passing moment while the pain grew likewise. 

My mind felt clouded as if it were stuffed with cotton balls. Even so, I attempted to think around the growing strikes. Eventually I understood the source of such light; myself. It was my powersource desperately working in a futile attempt to keep my system running and above all, bring a halt to the pain that shook me violently. 

“Go where, doomed ninja?!” The Overlord called triumphantly, voice dripping venomously as I did my best to so much as understand what he was saying. Every word barely pierced the growing blockage in my mind, blurring my vision and thoughts from making any form of sense. 

_ Why am I doing this again?  _

_ Why do I suffer such pain?  _

Pain forced my eyes to roll backwards, though I steadied them again. My hands clenched harder. Though I was desperate for the escape, my determination to save my family overruled eventually. The conflict that took place between reflexes and knowledge struggled between the agony that dragged out further. It took me numerous painful minutes to understand why I was feeling the pain again, realising that it was because I was absorbing the power of the golden weapons and in that, soaking up that which fueled each tendril constricting my family. Glancing over my shoulder, I was able to make out the golden glow dimming before transforming into a neon green. I turned back, the pain restricting my movements some more, though I assumed that as the green came, my friends would drop from the grasp. 

The torture continued and I cried out again, losing connection with my thoughts and fighting for consciousness once more. I focussed my senses for a moment, enough to feel an exterior plate that usually covered my face detach. It slid downwards, exposing the titanium metal that laid beneath. Panic overcame my working powersource despite my best attempts at calming the extra overload. My mind seemed to fade yet again, too encompassed by the fact that I was quite literally shattering. The pressure of the weapons was becoming too much for me to maintain, though I did my best to persevere. This was for my family, this was for Ninjago City. 

“The Golden Weapons are too powerful for you to behold! Your survival chance is low!” The Overlord boomed, it bouncing around painfully, each rebound like another strike to the inside of my head. My ears only just comprehended the words and their meaning. Even so, I knew that he was wrong. My survival chance was not low, it was non-existent. This was not a story of survival, this was a story of sacrifice. 

And I was okay with that. 

I continued to shake as I gasped for breath, though it was almost meaningless; nothing more than a reflex. I began to lose feeling and knew that this was the beginning of the very end. My systems were shutting down, tearing apart, working in any way they could to bring halt to the seemingly never-ending pain, even if that meant dying sooner. Either way it would stop, because I was going to implode. 

“This isn’t about numbers,” I struggled to reply, cut off by yet another attempt at finding oxygen, “it’s about family.” 

Even through the light, I was able to notice that the power of the Overlord was steadily declining in strength. I’m not sure if I imagined it, but I could hear my friends making their way back to the ground with small grunts of exertion. I wanted to smile, knowing it was working, but the expression morphed into a grimace. My powersource felt as though it was being torn from the wires that powered my entire being. Primarily due to the fact that, that was exactly what was occuring. It was unbearable and I began to accept the fact that I was not going to last much longer. As if to prove that thought, a steady beeping filled my ears. It was my last warning. 

From behind, I could hear things being yelled, though I was unable to make them out. A single voice reached me; Kai’s. ‘Let go of him Zane! What is he doing?!’ Though I could not get the words out physically, I mentally replied.  _ I am doing what I must. For you, my brother.  _

I heaved a breath, prepared for the finish. “I.. am a Nindroid! And ninja never quit!” I screamed, my own voice tearing my throat in ways I did not believe possible. The shrieking of the beeps grew louder and faster, alerting me that my heart was reaching critical mass. The light encompassing me intensified as I found it in me to say my final words. “GO NINJA! GO!” My voice was gone, but I no longer needed it as I was finally able to let go. I drew my arms back, lifting my head steadily to send a blast of ice, larger than I knew possible toward the chest of the Overlord. 

And only now did the Overlord realise that he too was in danger. He stumbled, struggling to maintain his balance as the ice creeped steadily up and around his body. “What are you doing?! Let go, you fool!” He yelled, agony evident in his voice like it was mine. A small feeling of triumph lept somewhere still intact within me. 

My family’s cries grew louder, pleas for me to stop. But there was no other way, and it was too late anyway. I shook my head ever-so-slightly. It broke my heart, but this was what I had to do. They would be okay without me. I closed my eyes tight, letting the pain fill me. 

“No! No! NO!” The Overlord was obviously in pain now, the ice encasing him as he did his best to back away. My element didn’t let him as I held on, my power becoming stronger as I gave everything I had left. I grunted, forcing my hands back to the golden armour to absorb any other protection provided and the ice blast continued, this time expelling from my chest. It shook my figure to its core. 

The sound of my death became even faster as my heart gave one final cry, but I couldn’t let go, I would not let myself. This was the way to protect my brothers, my family, PIXAL, Ninjago,  _ everything.  _ At such a thought, memories swam through my brain. I allowed myself to close my eyes and smile, momentarily forgetting about the agony. Different memories passed quickly, only leaving enough time for a single glimpse; just enough to indulge in the happiness and nostalgia each one brought.

The image of myself fighting alongside my brothers, my  _ team,  _ found my focus. Immediately, gratitude filled me. They were the ones who allowed me to feel a sense of belonging- like I had a place in the world. And I did.  _ Here was my place. _

The image morphed, changing into one of Lloyd, rising above us all as we supported him, holding him up in the Temple of Light. I wanted to smile,  _ he has a place here too.  _

Another memory passed, this one being the day I unlocked my true potential and in that, the knowledge of my true self. I was finally able to fight alongside my friends without fear of the person I was or may become weighing me down. The true power of self acceptance was, and forever will be, overwhelming. 

Then I saw my father. The day I found him on that island, alone but hopeful and bright. Above all, intelligent. I was only able to know him briefly, but now, I could learn more about him and myself. I would be with him now. 

I thought of Sensei Wu, remembered the words that were never able to leave my mind and I never wanted them too. They strengthened me through every fight, they were the comfort I always needed. ‘There is something special about you Zane,” he told me. And he was right, I was special. 

A new memory came to me, me finding myself. ‘I KNOW WHO I AM!’ I shouted with pride and power. Those words stuck with me also. They let me do what I do to my very last moment; protect the people and city I love. 

This changed into when I was first able to laugh with my brothers in a way I had always wanted to, and I am certain I would continue to do after if our battle had different outcomes. I could never, and would never, forget each and every time we spent time together. Laughter brought us together even in times of devastation and heartbreak. Smiles and laughter healed us. I could only hope that laughter would do the same even after I am no longer with them to join in. 

Another memory found me; when I first met my falcon. My feathered friend whom I followed merely due to the fact that he danced. Such simple reasoning with drastic outcomes. Without him, we would not have found Lloyd. Without him, I would not have found myself. 

One, final memory flashed, filling my mind’s eye. My father, yet again, this time giving me my life’s purpose. ‘You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.’ Those were the words that fuelled my existence, not to mention began it. My father built me for a reason and it has always been of high significance to me that I live it out. If nothing else, I left Ninjago for the same reason I was brought into it; protecting those who were unable to do so for themselves. 

And just like that, I was able to forget the pain, the Overlord and the end. A sense of calm washed over me, dripping from my head and making its way to my feet, bringing forth a peace I had never experienced before. The memories ended, and I now knew that it was my time to go. 

So just as I followed my feathered friend all that time ago to find myself, the one who led me to the memories that formed the being I became, I followed him now. This time, not toward the beginning but rather, toward the end. 

_ My  _ end. 

My end where I would no longer be a part of Ninjago. My end where I would forever miss fighting, laughing and crying alongside my family. My end where I would not be able to continue deciphering lessons from Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon and Misako. My end where I had no more chances to form intricate designs with Nya and Jay. My end where I could not further explore the feeling of being a little less different when I am with PIXAL. 

I followed my falcon again, for the final time, toward my end where I died well assured that I fulfilled my purpose in this blessing of a life. Ninjago was going to be protected, and the inhabitants safe once again. I had faith that my family will further this in the future. 

Such a thought brought me relief, my exhaustion and suffering and all that this world could possibly push forth onto me, dissipated. It left me whole, happy, proud. Now reassured, I let myself, my life, everything, go. 

The ringing beeps finally halted. 

All was silent. 

_ Thank you friends, for being the ones who supported me until the very end.  _


	3. Chapter 3

PIXAL looked on in horror when Zane refused to let go. Technically, she was well aware of the plan he intended to carry through even before he took his first steps toward the Overlord. Like her partner, she had run similar calculations throughout her system in a desperate attempt at a solution to their growlingly dire situation. They reached the same conclusion. Even so, she still found dread pulling at her insides, shock in a way she had never felt before turning her stomach over and over like an agitated serpent coiling itself around.

The android felt sick as she watched the ice ninja run outcomes through his brain. Especially when the determination set his face and furrowed his eyebrows in a look she now recognised as a signal that no one could change his mind. Her hope that Zane might turn back or reconsider was futile, pointless. Her logical system pointed that out immediately, yet, something else inside her told her otherwise, told her there was hope.

Her heart seemed to ache.

Despite the fact that she was well aware this was their only hope at saving Ninjago, PIXAL couldn't find it in herself to agree with the flashing of her vision, the calculation projected in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to care about the numbers, probability or data when all it meant to her was losing Zane. _He_ was all she cared about.

She continued to watch in fearful silence alongside Nya and Cyrus atop their building as the ninja and sensei fell to the ground one by one. The gold of the tendrils drew back slowly, giving way to a green that allowed the captured to go free. As planned, Zane was absorbing the power of the armour. But, as planned, it was too much for one being to maintain.

PIXAL knew he was going to implode.

For once in her life, she hated knowing with every metal in her body. She would rather be blissfully unaware, something she thought she would never like to be.

The android wanted to scream, to shout and yell and cry and run and pull Zane away from the pain and danger and to hold him forever. She wanted him to let go. She wanted him to come back to her. It took everything in the android not to leap in front of the Overlord herself. The sight of Zane shaking and gasping in agony, the knowledge that his powersource was literally tearing itself apart, glowing and encompassing them all in an impenetrable blue, was simply too much.

As if that wasn't already unbearable, a sudden shrieking filled her ears. The want to throw up became more evident by the second as the beeping's intensity only increased with every passing breath. PIXAL had herself hooked up to each of the ninja's vitals for the purpose of monitoring them throughout missions. She also had communications with them all, but Zane, irritatingly smart, had already turned his off. Pix dared her eyes to find her partner's vitals and regretted it almost immediately. His steady decline toward an end she was yet to admit was written right in front of her. The android did her best to block it out as she did the beeping that took up the majority of her focus. She did not want to hear the heart she shared call out for the help she was unable to provide.

It was evident that his teammates from below were feeling similar things. Shouts and screams directed at the growing blue light above barely reached her ears, though she could see them clearly. Pix watched, truly heartbroken, as they did their best to stop their brother like she so desperately wanted to. They had now figured Zane's plan and the end he was facing, but it must have come as even more as a shock. The ninja didn't have the same ability to calculate statistics, they would not understand Zane's thought process like she did. Even if they did, it would mean nothing. Nothing could make this sting of denial mixed with pure anger and adrenaline hurt less.

Sometime among the beeping that only continued to intensify, Zane yelled through his pain words she was unable to make out. PIXAL wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the voice of the ice ninja. Certainly, she wished she could make out his words and savour them, though, the agony that no doubt laced them forced her to feel a guilty form of relief also.

With nothing to do but continue to watch, the android observed as Zane eventually let go. For a split second, naive hope leapt within her. It was surely crushed moments later as he was not letting go for long, rather, pushing his power and body to the absolute limit in order to encase the Overlord in a growing cage of ice crawling up his torso. PIXAL's eyes glanced from such a sight back to the ground where the ninja were now running forward, a futile attempt at saviour really when not only was it too late, but Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon were forcing them back. The two elder men held their own pain in their eyes, though still forced their arms against the crying teenage saviours. Despite their age, they were strong and all too soon the boys were being pulled back against their will, struggling. Pix was sure they also knew their hopes were dangerous and stupid. Denial couldn't bring them to care.

Shards of ice and debri were spat around the area, forcing PIXAL, Borg and Nya to take cover behind the railing of the building they watched from. They were yet to speak a word among them, too captured by the sickening scene before them. It was a miracle Zane wasn't dead yet. His grip on the golden armour was quite literally a death vice, his own hands clutching and pulling his impending doom closer and closer. The screams of the Overlord overlaid the already overwhelming sounds of shouts from below and the never-ending cry from the nindroid's systems.

PIXAL's eyes latched onto Zane's every move no matter how minuscule as she took in the final seconds she knew the saviour had. Without realising, a single, shaky word escaped her metal lips in a quiet protest she was not ready to give up. "No."

The android felt like crying, something she wasn't even sure she was capable of. Even so, her eyes forced themselves open, lights wide and bright in a green that once fit perfectly with blue. The same blue now projected around the city. Though this time, she was not able to savour every second of the blue and rather, felt sick as she watched it grow brighter. The beeping grew worse as critical mass was reached by Zane's systems.

Time seemed to stand still. PIXAL knew it was not possible but that stopped nothing.

The android brought her hands up to her face as though they were going to cover her eyes, though they rested at her metal cheeks in a half-hearted protection she was not able to go through with. The blue grew brighter still as Pix watched Zane's metal tear, his parts having given up trying to stay together and instead, forcing themselves apart to stop the pain. Anything to stop the pain.

Faster, louder, the shrieking that rattled her head only grew. She willed it to stop.

But then, it did.

PIXAL's stomach dropped, eyes widened further, hand's and muscles became slack as the cries of his dropping vitals did indeed stop, becoming one single, continuous sound only to be recognised as the ice ninja flat-lining. Her own systems no longer responded to movement as she struggled to make sense of it. No words, despite her incredibly large vocabulary, found their way to describe the situation.

_He couldn't- this had to mean something different..._

As if to answer the mental question that fought against all forms of fact, everything went red as the scattered collection of metals barely together fell from its own death-grasp of gold. The Overlord voiced the screams that filled the empty silence in Pix's head, his pain and shout of defeat slicing its way through the brilliant blue light that now inhibited her vision.

More sounds, shouts and bangs echoed, though the only one that seemed to matter was the one of Zane's death, ringing through the air, bouncing painfully back and forth, back and forth against the sides of what felt like her hollowed heart.

The android risked glancing momentarily at the vitals in the corner of her vision, narrowing in not on the five beating hearts at steadily increased rates and rather, the one that did not move. Not even a little bit.

No more beeps, nothing.

And as such they would stay. Silent, dead, forever.


End file.
